


Ohio (Come Back To Texas)

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on Ohio (Come back to Texas) by Bowling For Soup, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Song fic, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Sam just wants Gabriel to come back so he can make everything right.All rights to the song, Ohio  (Come Back to Texas) belongs to Bowling for Soup. I just borrowed it for this fic :)





	Ohio (Come Back To Texas)

Sam couldn’t believe that he’d finally done it. 

Gabriel was gone. 

After years of talking about how he was going to get out of Denton County, out of Texas all together, Gabriel had done it. They’d been best friends since the first grade when Sam and his family had moved to Texas, and Sam had hoped for something more, once they’d gotten their lives, but Gabriel had left him behind. 

The rumor going around was that Gabriel had run away to Ohio with some guy he’d met at the bank. Sam didn’t want to believe it, and as much as he loved his best friend, it actually sounded like something Gabriel would do. He was reckless and stubborn, unpredictable at the best of times, and when he’d made up his mind to do something, nothing in the world could change it. 

“But why Ohio?” was Sam’s question when he finally spoke to Castiel, Gabriel’s younger brother. Apparently Gabriel leaving had been as much of a surprise to his family as it had been to Sam and the rest of their community. The way Cas told it, he’d come home and Gabriel’s closet was empty. There wasn't even a note. It wasn’t until he called them the next day that they knew where he’d gone. 

“There’s nothing wrong with Ohio.” Cas pointed out, in his monotone voice. They were packing some of Gabriel’s things to send to him. 

“Except the snow and the rain,” Sam quipped. Gabriel hated being cold, and he complained when they got snow, which in Texas was almost never. “I mean, I’m sure it’s great. I’d love to see the Rock and Roll hall of fame, but why there of all places?” 

“You’d have to ask him,” Cas replied. 

“I tried,” Sam tried not to let his voice crack. He’d texted and called Gabriel half a dozen times, but it was radio silence on his end. Sam had even resorted to trying to stalk him through his social media pages, but those too were completely dead. “He hasn’t picked up. I think he’s mad at me.” 

Sam tried not to think about the last time he and Gabriel had spoken before he left. The words had been heated between them, and Gabriel had said that he needed a break, just some time to think about what Sam had told him. But then he left, and Sam couldn’t help thinking it was all his fault. 

Castiel cocked his head. “I don’t think so,” he replied, taking a few of Gabriel’s books off of the shelf and putting them into a mailing box. “He asked me to look after you. He wouldn’t do that if he was mad. He’ll come home eventually, Sam, when he’s ready.” 

Sam’s heart fluttered in his chest. He only hoped Cas was right. 

~~~~

At the sixth month mark, Sam couldn’t take it any more. It had been twenty-four weeks, 182 days since Gabriel had left, and he had shown no sign that he was ever coming back. Sam had to do something. 

Since his repeated calls and texts had gone unanswered, and his mail returned, Sam had to get creative, and it was his brother Dean who finally gave him the answer that he needed. 

Sam was moping around the house when he went down to the basement to get a can of soda. His brother, Dean, was home from his third year of college on break, and he sitting on the old ratty couch strumming his guitar. He played a simple progression, and the thought hit Sam like a ton of bricks. 

He could write him a song. 

Sam was a competent writer, had written everything from original short stories to poetry while in school. Surely he could pull off a song? He could tell Dean was struggling not to laugh at him when he asked Dean for help, but to Dean’s credit, he said that he would. 

Dean had been in a band with his buddies, Benny, Chuck and Crowley for as long as Sam could remember. It started out as just child’s play, but as the boys picked up their instruments and learned to play, they actually got really good. Sam himself was pretty good on a guitar and he had a decent singing voice, but if he was going to pull this off, and get Gabriel to come back, he needed serious fire power. 

It should have been easy, but for whatever reasons, the words kept eluding him. He sat on his bed and stared the the blank notebook for hours. Three days had gone by, and he hadn’t written down a single word, and he was forced to go to Dean again for help. 

“Start a list about all the things you want to say to him,” Dean instructed. “All the things he’ll miss about Texas.” 

Sam nodded at him. That he could do, he’d known Gabriel most of his life, and he knew him almost better than he knew himself. He put his pen to the paper. 

Things Gabriel will miss about Texas, He wrote. 

Where did he even start trying to dissect Gabriel? Gabriel had dominated his life, and he struggled to remember a time before him. He tried to start with the things Gabriel liked, and one thing came to mind; sweets. Gabriel loved sugar more than anything. 

With a smile, Sam wrote two things down on his list

Bluebell Ice Cream

Mrs. Baird’s Fruit pies. 

How could he forget Gabriel’s 12th birthday, they’d gone on a tour of the factory and then stuffed themselves silly, and Mrs. Baird’s fruit pies were some of Gabriel’s favorite snacks, especially on their frequent trips to watch the sunrise. Gabriel was especially fond of the peach, but he always made sure to bring apple for Sam. 

Suddenly the dam on Sam’s memories broke, and memories flooded in; Gabriel’s obsession with Space, and the summer he wore the same NASA shirt until it was smelly and full of holes. His guilty obsession with Willie Nelson, blasting Pantera in his beat up old truck, his childhood crush on the Bush Twins. They came fast and furious, and Sam’s pen could barely keep up with his brain. Gabriel admitting to Sam that he sometimes watched football, but only because he thought Troy Aikmen was cute, his drive to go to as many Mexican restaurants as he could stand, getting drunk before going to the rodeo. 

It only made the ache in his chest get worse, and by the time he was done, he barely registered the tears that wet his cheeks. Embarrassed and afraid Dean would see, he wiped away as fast as he could, before looking down at his list. 

It was something, and more progress than he’d made in days. 

Castiel helped him with the next part of his project. Despite being a guy of few words, Castiel was a whiz at rhyming and rhythm, and before long, they had a first draft of the lyrics. 

It took Sam and Dean two months before they were both satisfied with the music, and another month after that to get it to the point where they could comfortably give it to the band.

Sm was shaking as he passed out copies of the lyrics and music to Crowley, Chuck and Benny. Up until now, the only people who had seen his work were Cas and Dean. He watched them nervously as they all read the words that Sam had poured his heart into. 

 

“Why don’t you sing it for us, Sam?” Chuck suggested. “To get us started?” 

“Um sure,” Sam stammered, taking a deep ragged breath. “He said he needed a break, a little time to think, but then he went to Cleveland with some guy named Lealand that he met at the bank.” 

“There's nothing wrong with Ohio,” Dean’s voice joined in. “Except the snow and the rain. “I really like Drew Carey and I'd love to see the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame.” 

The support was all the Sam needed. He let it out, every word that had crossed his mind since Gabriel left. “ So when you're done doing whatever , and when you're through doing whoever  
you know Denton County will be right here waiting for you....” 

“Come back to Texas  
It’s just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
and forget all about the Lonestar State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway”

Chuck and Crowley were staring at him with big wide eyes, Benny’s mouth was hanging open a little, but Dean, Dean just smiled at him and nodded for him to keep going. 

“I think I made a mistake  
It’s not that easy to take  
He went to make a deposit  
then he cleaned out his closet  
Guess I'll sit here and wait

For him to come back home (I'd wish you come back home)  
it shouldn't take very long (so long so long)  
I bet he misses the sunrise  
and Mrs. Baird's fruit pies but I could be wrong.” 

The band hand moved to their instruments, music propped up in front of them, and Sam finally stopped. 

“So what do you guys think?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Keep going,” Benny instructed, looping his bass strap over his shoulder. “Let’s hear the rest.” 

“So when you're done doing whatever  
and when you're through doing whoever  
you know Denton County will be right here waiting for you....

Come back to Texas  
It’s just not the same since you went away  
I bet you missed your exit  
and drove right on through the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway

Troy Aikman wants you back  
Willie Nelson wants you back  
NASA wants you back  
and the Bush twins want you back  
Pantera wants you back  
and Blue Bell wants you back

I got a premonition  
I'm taking a petition  
and the whole state's gonna sign” 

Sam stopped again. “This part, I want the next part to be kind of country, maybe we could get some other people to sing for this,” 

Chuck nodded. “I like that. Finish it up!” 

“Come back to Texas  
It’s just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
and forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved

Come back to Texas  
It’s just not the same since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
and forget all about the Lone Star State  
There's a seat for you at the rodeo  
and I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway.”

Once it was out, Sam felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he was free off all the guilt and doubt that had been plaguing him since Gabriel left. It didn’t belong to him anymore. 

Crowley twirled his drumstick between his fingers. “Let’s get on with it then.” 

~~~~~

Sam hadn’t expected his song to be a hit. 

He had written it with the aim of getting Gabriel to come home, not to get famous, but the public got a hold of his video after Castiel posted it on YouTube, and it went viral. He was soon inundated with requests for interviews, and everyone want to know who the song was about. At first Sam refused, his shyness getting the better of him, but when a month went by and he’d had no word from Gabriel, it felt like he was never coming back and one interview couldn’t hurt. 

He settled finally on a local news station, one he’d been watching his entire life. It only seemed right with the message of his song being about coming home, for the story to be really broken by someone from home. 

“So Sam,” the reporter said kindly, they were seated in his parent’s living room, with a camera crew. “What everyone wants to know is who is this song about? Why did you write it?” 

Sam could feel a flush ghosting over his face. “For someone special, he’ll know when he hears it, and I wrote it because…” Sam paused. Why had he written the song? To get Gabriel back, but also to apologize for forcing his feelings on him. 

“I wrote it because I’m sorry. I just wanted him to know that I’m sorry, and that I miss him.” Sam took a breath and let it all out. “I told him that I loved him without even knowing how he felt about me. I didn’t give him time to think, I-” 

The reporter had clearly not been expecting that because an awkward smile crossed her face. “Welll… we uhhh...hope he comes back soon,” she flashed a grin at her cameraman. “And now back to you in the studio.” 

His awkward interview was picked up by national news stations and before Sam knew it, his face was all over the place again, and the video had over a million views, but still Gabriel didn’t come home. 

Months passed, and the excitement surrounding the song faded, and the requests for the band to play it at live events petered out to only local venues. Sam reluctantly gave up hope that Gabriel was ever going to come back. 

Then he got a call. A hole in the wall bar in their town wanted them to come play for a party, didn’t say what type, just that the gig would be paid in cash upfront. 

Sam didn’t want to do it, what was the point of playing it if it hadn’t worked? But Dean talked him into it, the band could use more money and it was only one song after all. Sam promised himself this would be the last show for him, the last time he was going to play the song. He need to let go, he decided as the band got ready in their dressing room, not just of the song, but of Gabriel. He wasn’t coming back and Sam needed to accept that. 

Sam stepped out onto the stage, the lights shining into his eyes. It took a moment for him to adjust, and he saw him. 

Gabriel. Standing there in the bar, looking straight at him like he hadn’t just pulled a vanishing act more than a year earlier. 

And he was smiling. 

Sam resisted the urge to jump off the stage and give Gabriel a piece of his mind. Sam had spent the better part of a year trying to find him, trying to make everything better, and Gabriel just waltzed back in like he’d never been gone. But he didn’t. If Gabriel was finally here, finally listening, Sam was going tell him all the things he’d wanted to say since he left. 

When the song was over, Sam took a deep breath and forced himself not to jump off stage. He calmly handed the microphone over to Dean and took the stairs down two at a time. Sam crossed the bar floor, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him, until he reached Gabriel. 

For a moment, all words deserted him. Gabriel was here, standing in front of him, looking like no time had passed at all, looking exactly like the man Sam had confessed his love to all those months ago. All the anger and anxiety he had felt on stage melted away in that instant, leaving behind a sense of stilling calm. 

“Gabriel, I -” 

Suddenly Gabriel was kissing him and nothing else mattered. He kissed him like he meant it, like any moment spent with their lips apart was a waste of time. It was all tongues and teeth, and Gabriel’s fingers roughly working their way through Sam’s hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered when they finally broke apart. “I was scared, and I ran. It was stupid and I hurt you, and then I heard the song and your interview on TV and-” 

“You came back.” was all Sam could say. In his mind, it was all that mattered. 

“You wrote me a song. How could I not?” Gabriel smiled against Sam’s lips. “Just one thing though?”  
Sam smiled back, leaning in again to kiss him. “Anything.” 

“Lealand?”


End file.
